


Traveling

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tony might have been thinking as he starts NCIS. Very short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Traveling

I've been traveling for forever. Been going from place to place to police department to police department trying to find something that was missing. When Gibbs shared the investigation that brought us together he found what might be a father figure. Gibbs at first seemed didn't care about him, but as they worked close together in our current investigation he could see slowly that he cared. The first time that he gave me a slap on the head I wondered why he did that. Then I found out that he did it to make me focus.

When he offered me a job at NCIS I was overjoyed. I was going to be on Gibbs team. He smiled as he placed his belongings into boxes. The heavy furniture was already in the moving truck. He only had a few things left to pack and that was it. He put the last thing in a box, shut it and taped it. Then he made his way towards the door, but not before he looked at his apartment one last time.

A week later he put the last thing away in his newest apartment. He looked around as he put the last piece on the table. He was done and was ready to start work in the morning. It would be his first day he was an NCIS Agent.

This wasn't his first law enforcement job, but he was still excited about working at a new place.

He stepped out of the elevators and walked up to Gibbs who told him to put his things by the table he nodded towards. He sighed a happy sigh and filled out the paperwork that came with getting a new job. He didn't mind though. He looked around once again. He was home and it felt good to be home.

The End


End file.
